


Postcards From a Time Ago

by BrandyThePirateKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyThePirateKing/pseuds/BrandyThePirateKing
Summary: Here’s Batman and Robin, taking a break from patrol on Christmas night, if only for some shenanigans. The criminal tied up to the tree in the background really helps sell the authenticity of the postcard.





	Postcards From a Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renecdote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/gifts).




End file.
